


Феномен Донатстрадамуса

by orphan_account



Category: Food (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Мадам Розовая приглашает всех желающих на сеанс предсказаний. Но все идет не так, как планировалось...





	Феномен Донатстрадамуса

**Author's Note:**

> Канон - флешка La Boite a Donuts  
http://davidbesnier.blogspot.com/

…В полумраке коробки растекалось жемчужное сияние полупрозрачного шара. Мадам Розовая сосредоточенно вглядывалась в него, медленно исполняя пассы. Зрители то и дело шепотом переговаривались, стараясь делать это как можно тише, но мадам Розовая все равно шикала на них, грозя пальчиком и ругаясь, что они мешают сосредоточиться.  
— Всё это смахивает на шарлатанство и, вообще, как-то даже смешно, — скептично шепнул Круассан Клубничке, поправляя очки.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, зато весело! Смотри, какая она забавная, старается! — захихикала Клубничка, — А вдруг что-то интересное расскажет? — воодушевленная, она заерзала, не в силах усидеть на месте, и случайно фыркнула, за что получила гневные громы и молнии во взгляде Мадам Розовой и снисходительный вздох Круассана.  
Таинственный голос, так не похожий на обычное пищание Розовой, раскатился по коробке, проник в каждый угол, и все присутствующие покрылись мурашками. Сахар фыркнул и подсел поближе к Клубнике.  
— Внимайте же Великому Знанию, смертные, да не избежать вам Перста Судьбы!… — Кофейные зерна заохали, заахали и зашебуршали в уголочке, попискивая от ужаса. Чашка придвинула их ближе к себе, и они чуть угомонились, — Я вижу Будущее, которому суждено сбыться, для всех, для каждого из вас!… — Швейцарка икнула, получив толчок в бок от Раггамаффина. — Ты, ты! — Мадам Розовая указала пальцем на Яйцо. Он зашевелил усами, пытаясь не потерять лицо перед Ложкой, — Да, ты!… Подойди сюда, и узри!… — Яйцо опасливо посмотрел по сторонам, как бы пытаясь дождаться одобрения присутствующих, но ощутил тычок в спину от Ложки и сделал пару шагов в сторону Розовой и ее шара.  
— Ближе!… — Яйцо пригладил топорщащиеся от страха усы и заглянул в шар, но не увидел там ничего, кроме мутных переливов дымчатого стекла. Затем он взглянул на Розовую, которая уставилась на него, не мигая, а затем перевела взгляд на присутствующих, выдержала драматическую паузу и продолжила чуть тише: — Я собрала вас всех здесь для того, чтобы возвестить Истину! Я, Пятнадцатая реинкарнация Донатстрадамуса, сегодня открыла свою истинную сущность, и теперь являюсь наместником всех мистических сил здесь, на земле! — Яйцо поежился, когда Мадам Розовая, медленно положила ручку на его лысую голову, чуть погладив.  
— Сегодня!… Сегодня открылся мой третий глаз!… — Мадам Розовая одним резким движением сорвала с себя розовый платок гадалки, явив, действительно, третий глаз, сияющий фиолетовым светом прямо посреди глазури.  
Где-то в заднем ряду упал в обморок Стакан. Половинка, не без помощи Апельсина, едва успела его подхватить, чтобы не расплескать сок.  
Пончики оцепенели. Шоколад схватился за сердце.  
Яйцо завороженно смотрел в шар, по-прежнему ничего там не видя, а Мадам Розовая продолжала:  
— Я вижу твоё будущее, смотри же!… Тут мука, много муки!… — Яйцо пискнул.  
— О нет, нет-нет-нет!…  
— Да, мой мальчик. Мука — это плохое предзнаменование для тебя! Береги скорлупу свою, иначе встреча с мукой будет для тебя трагичной!  
Яйцо на подгибающихся ножках поплелся на свое место, обливаясь потом. Ложка скептически хмыкнул.  
— Пфф, что за несуразица! Я лично поквитаюсь с Розовой, если с тобой что-то случится. И не бурчи мне тут! — шепнул он Яйцу. Тот облегченно выдохнул, расслабившись.

— Следующий!… Ну же, кто из вас самый смелый?… — Мадам Розовая стала медленно водить пальцем вдоль рядов пончиков и прочих обитателей коробки. Все сделали полшага назад.  
— Я, — вышел вперед Сахар. — Ну, что же ты мне скажешь? Давай, удиви меня, — он ухмыльнулся Розовой, успев мимолетом подмигнуть Клубничке, в рассеянном свете шара оттенив свои идеально ровные грани.  
— Побойся сил таинственных, не заигрывай с ними и не дерзи, Сахар! — гневно возвестила Мадам Розовая.  
— Пфф, еще чего! Я никого не боюсь. Настоящие мужики верят только в себя, — он снова самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Что же меня ждет? Я надеюсь, что это будет райское местечко с кучей сахарных цыпочек, где-нибудь на берегу блюдца с теплым чаем, как в рекламе Баунти… Кстати, о кокосиках…  
Малиновый неожиданно заливисто расхохотался.  
— Тихо! — стукнула кулачком по столу Мадам Розовая. — Я вижу… Вижу ссоры, много! Очень много ссор… Шар говорит мне, что твое будущее полно скандалов!  
— Ха, надеюсь, не с сахарными цыпочками, к ним я всегда найду подход! – обольстительно улыбнулся Сахар, впрочем, когда он уходил, стало заметно, что слова гадалки его явно задели.

Третье предсказание ждало своего героя — им оказался Круассан. Он с как можно более спокойным и непринужденным видом подошел к Розовой.  
— О ужас!!! — патетически возопила та. В коробке забеспокоились и заохали. Клубничка испуганно прикрыла рот ладошкой, — Ты в Бургермании, стоишь перед десятками тысяч бургеров, и все они повторяют за тобой что-то! Все они поклоняются тебе! Фашист!!! — закричала Мадам Розовая дурным голосом, потрясая кулачками и закатывая все три глаза. — Они поднимают руки вверх, а тебе только это и надо!!! — Мадам Розовая явно перестала держать себя в руках и забилась в истерике. Кажется, вечер, предполагавшийся как приятное щекотание нервишек, пошел как-то неправильно. Два крепких молчаливых яблока, взяв Розовую под локотки, утащили ее за кулисы. Другое Яблоко вышел к шару, накинул на него шелковую салфетку и сухо объявил, что кина не будет – кинщик заболел.  
Все стали медленно расходиться по домам. Темнело, вечер был безнадежно испорчен, растущая луна уже выползала на небо. Чашка безуспешно пыталась собрать и угомонить зерна, но они то и дело разбегались в разные стороны.  
Круассан и Клубника побрели к своим местам, немного разочарованные произошедшим.  
— Муть какую-то она вещала, — бурчал Круассан. — Что это вообще было? Ты веришь во всю эту чепуху? — спросил он Клубничку.  
— Конечно нет, не переживай так. Хотя ситуасьон неприятная, что уж там. Уж я-то знаю, что ты на самом деле добродушный, и только прикидываешься таким строгим, — она улыбнулась. Круассан, смутившись, опустил взгляд, нахмурился и сунул руки в карманы между полосками слоеного теста.  
Не успели они дойти до дома, как заметили страшное. Прямо посреди улицы лежал Голубой пончик. И, кажется, он был мертв.  
На его уже потрескавшейся глазури была нацарапана свастика.

— Всё это очень мне не нравится, — сказал Круассан, когда Клубничка, вытерев слезы, всхлипнула и высморкалась в платочек.  
Печальная весть быстро облетела Донатсвилль. Место преступления оцепили, пообещав прислать полицейских из Столицы. Надо сказать, что Донатсвилль был очень тихим и мирным городом, и самое страшное, что в нем обычно случалось — крики эмоционального Ложки, да сплетни Пчелы, которому постоянно нечем было заняться, кроме как собирать сплетни о личных делах жителей. Стоит ли говорить, что убийство Пончика стало шоком для всех? И, как это всегда бывает в маленьких городах, где все знают друг друга в лицо, каждый стал примерять всех на роль потенциальных преступников.  
Вообще, жители Донатсвилля были цивилизованными сладостями, но в чрезвычайной ситуации стало заметно, что суеверия все еще сохраняют над ними власть. Поэтому тяжелее всех пришлось Круассану. После заявления Розовой о его «политических взглядах» ему в городе объявили бойкот, считая, что он и есть убийца, и почти все его сторонились. Впрочем, это касалось в основном коренных жителей. Ну, кроме всегда хорошо относившейся к нему Клубнички.  
— Профессионалов из Столицы пришлют неизвестно когда. Мы должны начать собственное расследование, — сказал он Клубничке, — Не только чтобы восстановить справедливость и вернуть доверие окружающих, но и чтобы почтить память Голубого. Жаль его, — понуро добавил Круассан.  
Клубничка еще раз высморкалась.  
— Да, — говоря, она всхлипывала, — ты прав. Это ужасно! Мы должны, нет, мы просто обязаны! Это наш долг перед ним, ведь он был нам почти родным… — слеза скатилась по ее личику.  
— Ну ладно, не плачь. Мы разберемся. А знаешь, ведь Ложка и Яйцо — полицейские в отставке!  
— Да?.. — Клубничка подняла на него заплаканные глаза, — Ну тогда чего же мы ждем, надо попросить у них помощи! — она с надеждой улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

— Но я уже давно ничего не расследовал, и вообще я был только помощником, и в основном возился с бумагами… — смущался Яйцо, но Ложка уверенно продвигался вперед, и Яйцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним.  
— Всегда рад помочь, — произнес Ложка, подкрутив ус. Они с Яйцом жили в Донатсвилле уже довольно давно, но итальянский акцент так и не исчез полностью, от этого речь Ложки звучала еще импульсивнее, а Яйца — еще мягче.  
Собралась целая толпа зевак. Распихав всех зрителей локтями, Ложка задрал ленту, которой было ограждено место преступления, попутно объяснив Клубничке, что, хоть он и в отставке, а кое-какие привилегии у него все-таки имеются. Показав столпившимся зевакам значок, он громко объявил, что, желательно, чтобы их всех здесь не было. Яйцо достал большую выпуклую лупу и припал к земле, где еще совсем недавно лежало тело несчастного Голубого. Вокруг этого места все было усыпано сахарной пудрой. Клубничка отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на это, и уткнулась Круассану в плечо. Гудящая толпа мгновенно рассосалась.  
— На пудре имеются весьма заметные следы. Они имеют форму отпечатков кофейных зерен, — произнес Яйцо, но в ответ ему повисла тишина.  
— Каким же редким ублюдком надо быть, что подставить этих малюток, — прервав неловкую паузу, тихо сказал Ложка. Никто не возразил. Теперь всем четверым стало совершенно ясно, что дело запутанное.

— Послушай, но они же… Зерна… Ну... Они же афроамериканцы, — Яйцо сказал то, что у него давно вертелось на языке. Они с Ложкой сидели в своем доме, обсуждая произошедшее. — Кому и зачем понадобилось инсценировать убийство на почве расовой мести?  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — Ложка покачал головой, — Можно ли вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых всех, кто присутствовал на представлении Мадам Розовой?  
— Вряд ли. За всеми не уследишь, кто-нибудь мог выйти. Придется всех опросить, но вряд ли они будут отвечать охотно. И вряд ли убийца — один из тех, кого не было на представлении, ведь именно там Мадам огласила свое предсказание для Круассана.  
— Именно. То есть убийство совершено за те пятнадцать-двадцать минут после того, как она оклеветала Круассана, и до того, как он с Клубничкой дошел до дома. У него, кстати, есть алиби — она может подтвердить, что он весь вечер сидел рядом и никуда не уходил.  
— Мда… Значит, в ближайшее время нужно проверить алиби всех присутствовавших на представлении, и узнать побольше о жизни самого Голубого, это сможет нам подсказать мотив. Кстати, а что все-таки с Мадам Розовой?  
— Мм, кажется, сейчас она находится в больнице, у нее нервный срыв от перенапряжения. А глаз-то, говорят, ненастоящий.  
— Какая женщина… Страстная… — Яйцо мечтательно закатил глаза.  
— Щас как дам по лбу! — пригрозил ему Ложка, Яйцо выставил вперед ладони в знак примирения, и оба засмеялись.

В доме у Клубнички было очень уютно — это Круассан почувствовал сразу. Было здесь какие-то умиротворение, среди которого захотелось остаться, но он отбросил эти мысли как явно лишние сейчас. Смерть Голубого стала ударом для Клубнички — а Круассан никак не мог понять, как же ей помочь.  
— У тебя есть гитара? — спросил он, когда она упала на диванчик.  
— О, представляешь, на днях заходила Шоколадная, приносила свою, и забыла забрать, — Клубничка вскочила, отдернула штору и достала из-за нее инструмент, глянцево засверкавший на свету, до того он был гладким, — Ты хочешь что-то сыграть? — Клубничка подперла кулачками щеки.  
— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Круассан, чуть подкрутил колки, прочистил горло и мягко провел по струнам.  
Клубничка внимательно вслушалась в слова:

As I write this letter,  
Send my love to you,  
Remember that I'll always,  
Be in love with you

Круассан пел, а Клубничка все слушала и слушала, и ей казалось, что нет вокруг большого страшного мира, что есть только дружеское тепло и любовь, и что если быть рядом — то любые невзгоды можно пережить.  
Пчела немного пожужжал и покружился над окном, сложив ручки, умилился и улетел прочь.

На следующее утро Ложка и Яйцо вознамерились продолжить расследование. Они посетили всех присутствовавших на сеансе Мадам Розовой, опросили их и пришли к нескольким выводам:  
Во-первых, Голубой жил один, и видимого неудобства никому не создавал.  
Во-вторых, зерна, находящиеся под опекой Чашки, все время были под ее присмотром.  
В-третьих, все, абсолютно все присутствовавшие имели алиби.  
В-четвертых, ни у кого в Донатсвилле не наблюдалось националистических настроений.  
Яйцо пригорюнился. Ничего не сходилось. Ложка пытался подбодрить его, но ему это плохо удавалось. Когда они брели в полицейский участок, чтобы обсудить свои результаты, их догнал Пчела, трещавший без умолку:  
— Сколько новостей, сколько новостей! В Кексобщежитии поднимают оплату, кошмар! Ромовый Кекс запил! Беспорядки, петиции, жалобы! Не оставайтесь равнодушными, подпишите бумагу! — Пчела сунул прямо под нос Яйцу сложенный гармошкой документ, который тут же развернулся прямо до пола, — Проголосуйте против использования генномодифицированных добавок в глазурь, подумайте о своих детях и здоровье нации! Мэр обещает построить четыре новых детских сада, пять пончиклиник и девять, девять многоквартирных домов с доступными ценами на жилье! Голосуйте за мэра!  
Ложка резко стукнул Пчелу по пушистому боку.  
— Только не вопи, что тебе больно, я знаю, что нет, — предупредил он. Пчела отряхнулся, взъерошил мех и принялся как ни в чем не бывало суетливо летать вокруг, но уже не так резво и молча. Чуть подумав, он добавил:  
— Ну как хотите. А я мог бы вам рассказать кое-какие сплетни, которые помогли бы вам в расследовании, но… Раз такой разговор…  
— Ох, Пчелка, прости, пожалуйста, Ложку, ты же знаешь, какой он невоспитанный. Прошу тебя, продолжай!  
— Только если подпишете петицию.  
— Давай уже ее сюда, — выхватил Ложка бумагу из рук Пчелы и быстро поставил на ней росчерк, — Ну, что там?  
— В Столице разыскивают кое-кого. Вспомните, кто в городе недавно?  
— Хмм… Да никто. В город уже давно никто не приезжал. Молодежь наоборот вся в Столицу уезжает. Там больше возможностей, да и всяко веселее… — почесал лысую голову Яйцо.  
— А вот и неправда. К Шоколаду же приехал двоюродный брат.  
— Так он же немой инвалид! — хором отозвались Ложка и Яйцо.  
— Наверное, я не проверял, — вжикнул в сторону Пчела, — но по полицейским отделениям Столицы ходит описание, очень похожее на него… Может, я и не прав, но вы всё равно проверьте, — Пчела резко вильнул вверх, замер на секунду, пискляво бросив: — Впрочем, я ничего никому не говорил!… — и улетел прочь.  
— Где ж ты раньше был!… — снова хором выпалили Ложка и Яйцо, — Вот уж сплетник! — гневно продолжил Ложка, — если бы не случай, так бы ничего и не узнали.  
— Зато теперь мы знаем, что делать, — парировал Яйцо.

Перед зданием полиции собрались недовольные.  
— Полиция бездействует!  
— Долой мэра!  
— Произвол!  
— Даешь реформу полиции!  
— Куда смотрят власти? Вы все – столичные нахлебники!  
— Власть — партии «Пончики народной свободы»!  
— Покушение на Голубого — акт агрессии против всех Пончиков города!  
— Суд Линча — выход всегда есть!  
Мэр, шокированный такой волной негатива в тихом городке, каким он его всегда помнил, вскоре лично вышел к митингующим.  
— Что здесь происходит? Уважаемые жители, прошу вас не создавать панику. Знаете ли вы, что пока вы тут протестуете, в Донатсвилль приехали специалисты из Столицы? Дело расследуется, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие.  
Он еще долго что-то говорил, пока толпа не разошлась по домам, более-менее успокоившись. Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Мэр устало упал в кресло. Под потолком кто-то защебетал. Маленький пугливый Парацетамол, завис в воздухе, словно колибри, и затем опустился Мэру на плечо. Щебечущее существо почистило перышки и пропищало что-то свое. Мэр осторожно пощекотал ей пузико. "Идеальная терапия", — подумал он, — "Жаль, нельзя его брать на переговоры. Все решения были бы в мою пользу".

Скрипнули дверцы салуна. Солонка, вальяжно покачивая округлостями, зашла в бар.  
— Двойной виски, — хлопнула она ладошкой по барной стойке и закинула ногу на ногу. Кто-то присвистнул, — И побыстрее, бармен. У меня на сегодня — поимка особо опасного преступника.  
— А я думал, на службе не пьют, — на соседний стул взгромоздился Сахар.  
— А где ты видел алкоголь? — Солонка опрокинула в себя виски, — В вашем городе крепких напитков-то и нет. Все какое-то… Ванильное.  
— О, это не так, — улыбнулся Сахар. — Например, я — не ванильный.  
— Звучит, как приглашение на свидание.  
— Может быть, может быть, — подмигнул он, — Но не смею задерживать. Расследования не ждут!  
— Именно! — Солонка резко встала, поправив кобуру, и вышла из бара. Звезда шерифа на ее груди блестела на солнце, заставляя прохожих щуриться.

— Шериф Столицы к вашим услугам, — козырнула Солонка, — А это — мой верный помощник, мистер Текилло, — за ее спиной стояла небольшая бутыль в шикарном сомбреро, — Он хорошо знаком с нравами преступников. Именно с ним мы в свое время раскрыли скандальное дело девяти Буррито.  
— То самое дело! Так это были вы? О, мадам, мы с Ложкой внимательно следили за всеми подробностями, о которых рассказывали в прессе! Это был очень громкий случай, — восхитился Яйцо.  
— Да, следили, — сухо добавил Ложка.  
— Благодарю, — сказала Солонка. Она чем-то пошуршала в своем секретном отделении для перца и достала фоторобот. На нем был портрет точь-в-точь двоюродного брата Шоколада, — Вы, случайно, его не встречали? Крайне опасный рецидивист. Известен серией убийств Пончиков с редкими цветами глазури. Фанатик, в молодости был членом неонацистской банды, брился наголо и бил детей.  
— Но как же так?! — ахнул Яйцо, — Надо скорее бежать, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду!

Шоколад, ничего не подозревая, сразу открыл дверь, зевнув с порога. После ночных смен он часто спал днем, поэтому, бывало, пропускал какие-то события, случавшиеся в Донатсвилле.  
— Сэр, — Солонка показала значок, — у нас есть к вам пара вопросов.  
— Да-да, конечно, — рассеянно закивал Шоколад, — А что такое?  
— Это по поводу вашего двоюродного брата.  
— А что с ним?.. Он просто несчастный немой Шоколад, инвалид… Он…  
— Скажите, вы давно с ним знакомы? — с нажимом произнесла Солонка.  
— Эээ… Он приехал пару месяцев назад… Из Столицы… Дал мне письмо, в котором написал, что бабушка скончалась и теперь некому о нем позаботиться… — на глазах Шоколада выступили слезы, — Но я же не изверг какой, чтобы прогонять родного человека с порога, когда он в такой затруднительной ситуации!…  
— То есть, до того момента вы его никогда не видели? — нахмурилась Солонка.  
— …Нет…. Но… Он что, что-то натворил?…  
— Как можно быть таким наивным! — воскликнула Солонка. — Где он сейчас, черт подери?  
— На втором этаже, как и всегда… Я освободил для него комнату… Стойте, куда вы?  
Солонка, Яйцо и Ложка бросились по лестнице наверх. Дверь в комнату лже-Шоколада была заперта изнутри, снаружи слышались звуки какой-то возни. Солонка решительным движением вышибла дверь. Окно было открыто, порванная штора развевалась на ветру.  
— Вы двое — на улицу! — скомандовала Солонка Яйцу и Ложке, — Ты — спустись к Шоколаду, — указала она на мистера Текилло и бросилась к оконному проему. По узкой полоске у основания рамы она ловко пробралась до трубы, по ней забравшись на крышу. На крыше соседнего дома мелькнули шоколадные квадратики.  
— Стой, стрелять буду! — Солонка выхватила пистолет, прицелилась, один выстрел, второй — мимо. Заметив бельевую веревку, натянутую между домами, она зацепилась за нее и съехала на соседнюю крышу. В пару прыжков преодолев расстояние до противоположного ската крыши, она спрыгнула с него в узкий переулок, снова заметив краем глаза преступника. Выстрелы — несколько пуль отрекошетили от корично-пряничных стен домов, но одна задела преступника. Раздался вскрик, несколько шоколадных крошек осыпались. Лже-Шоколад, схватившись за бок, сполз по стене, и этих нескольких секунд Солонке хватило, чтобы догнать его и надеть наручники.

— Я слушаю твои жалкие оправдания, — Солонка, надвинув ковбойскую шляпу и закинув ноги на стол в допросной, раскуривала сигару, — Молчанку я уже проходила, знаем такое, даже не пытайся. Полежишь часик на солнышке, сразу заговоришь. Ах, немой? Знаю я, какой ты немой. Матюгался после того, как я тебя подстрелила ты так, уши вяли. Но это ты красивую историю придумал, ничего не скажешь. Ну, вещай уже.  
— Иди к черту.  
— Все там будем, сладенький. Ах нет, как я могла забыть, ты же у нас бракованный! — хохотнула Солонка, — На пальмовом масле!  
Лже-Шоколад сжал кулаки.  
— Вот уж действительно, в семье не без урода, — продолжала Солонка. — Как только Шоколад поверил… Наивный и добрый малый.  
— Ну так лох ведь! Таких грех не раскрутить!  
— Но-но, смотри, пару статей накину за болтовню, когда не спрашивают. Ты мне вот что скажи: какого черта ты приперся в этот славный городишко?  
— Угадай с одного раза! Потому что в Столице меня разыскивают, — злобно зыркнул лже-Шоколад.  
— Это и так понятно. Но ведь не все так просто, не так ли? Зачем тебе понадобилось подставлять сироток? А Круассана?  
— Потому что… Потому что Круассан — шоколадный, настоящий, а какао-бобов в этой замшелой дыре нет, пришлось выкручиваться.  
— Бедненький. Тяжела и неказиста жизнь сладенького рецидивиста. Ну да ничего, в тюрьме-то тебе бездельничать не придется. Там есть много способов сублимировать свою негативную энергию. О, это слишком красивые и непонятные для тебя слова, прости. Я имею в виду, что когда тебя бьют, желание бить других пропадает. А с твоей сладкой мордашкой… Ну, что я могу сказать, совет да любовь. Офицер!  
В допросную вошли Зеленое и Красное Яблоки, отвязали лже-Шоколада от стула и увели.  
Солонка удовлетворенно прикрыла глаза. Теперь можно и на свидание.

В темном зале ресторана ослепительно блестел белоснежный мейсенский фарфор Солонки. Сахар вел ее в пульсирующем энергией ритме танго, а кружевная роспись-декольте на спине подчеркивала стройную фигуру. Мелодия подходила к финалу, и Сахар не преминул возможностью в экстравагантном па дерзко прижать Солонку к себе. Та, нисколько не смущаясь, переложила его руку со своей талии на бедро, где он явственно почувствовал кобуру пистолета. Сглотнув, Сахар завершил танец, закрутив Солонку вокруг своей оси в умопомрачительном пируэте и подхватив её, когда она выгнулась назад.  
— Кому-то из них явно не хватает розы в зубах, — хихикнула клубничка. Круассан улыбнулся и приобнял ее. Из-за их столика было хорошо видно, что происходит на танцполе.  
— Хочешь, я просыплюсь для тебя? — томно прижала Солонка Сахара к стенке.  
— Меня посетило смутное дежа-вю… Кажется, предсказания Мадам Розовой начинают сбываться, — удивленно поправил очки Круассан, — Ясное дело, она, конечно, напутала с трактовкой, приняв придуманное ей значение предсказания за реальное будущее, но… Вот в чем соль!  
Клубника и Круассан дружно рассмеялись.

После митинга Мэр, Помело в летах, испугался за свою должность, на которой он сидел уже столько лет, ведь, когда в любой момент могут нагрянуть из Столицы, нужно держать город в полном порядке, и вернул прежние цены на комнаты в Кексобщежитии. В связи с этим там устроили грандиозный праздник, где, конечно, не обошлось без музыки и танцев. Клубничку так впечатлил талант Круассана, что она прожужжала про него все уши в Общежитии всем, кого знала и кто умел играть на музыкальных инструментах или петь. У Швейцарки, когда она пела не йодль, оказался очень даже красивый голос. И эта импровизированная рок-группа — Круассан, Швейцарка, Шоколадная и Фиолетовый Пончики, и Виноградинка на бэк-вокале — развлекала всех жителей Общежития, а Ромовый Кекс только вздыхал, облокотившись на столик, и вспоминал свою молодость.  
Однажды об этом услышала Солонка, и, заявив, что, между прочим, она любит не только кантри, как все могли подумать, предложила им выступить в нескольких клубах в Столице. Там их встретили с восторгом. Успех накрыл группу «Sweet Dreams» волной, прославив их даже в соседних странах. Наибольший успех настиг группу в Бургермании — там всегда любили рок. И когда Круассан в свете прожекторов вышел на сцену и грянул по струнам первые аккорды написанной им для Клубнички песни, а зал взорвался овациями, он невольно снова вспомнил о Мадам Розовой и ее предсказании.

К слову, Пчелке тоже нашлось место в Столице. Он нашел применение своему длинному языку — в Столице как раз открывалось новая газета, и его умения оказались там весьма кстати. Не успев туда устроиться, он сразу измазал лапки в парочке бульварных скандальчиков и разоблачил одного миллиардера, поймав того на хищении в весьма крупном размере. Говорят, от одной его обличительной статьи чуть было не обвалилась биржа — акции какой-то крупной и весьма солидной компании резко упали, вызвав хаос и неразбериху. Впрочем, Пчела успел побывать и в самой верхушке, подергав некоторых толстосумов, чтобы те вложились в благотворительность.

Однажды, сидя в маленьком уютном кафе на окраине города, Круассан спросил у Клубнички:  
— Ты помнишь о предсказаниях Мадам Розовой?  
— Ну конечно! — улыбнулась она и прижалась к нему, — А что?  
— Два предсказания сбылись. В третьем было что-то про Яйцо, ты не помнишь?  
— Ммм, что-то про муку, кажется. Я слышала, что на премию за содействие в расследовании они с Ложкой открыли итальянский ресторан. Хочешь, поедем посмотрим?  
— Очень, — Круассан чмокнул её в макушку.  
Пока они ехали по солнечному городу, Круассан смотрел в окно такси и размышлял о том, как разнообразные случайности интересно переплетаются между собой, создавая дивный новый мир. В конце концов, именно такой вариант развития событий привел его к тому, что он наконец-то смог признаться Клубничке в своих чувствах. Круассан вздохнул и взял светившуюся от счастья Клубничку за руку. О большем он и не мечтал.

В заведении было по-итальянски шумно, пахло специями, а по залу носился Ложка, ухитрявшийся быть в дюжине мест одновременно. Он поздоровался со старыми приятелями и сказал, что Яйцо можно найти на кухне. Круассан и Клубничка, пробравшись между столиками с воркующими кексиками и пончиками (где-то в углу зала, на диванчиках, даже примостилась парочка Кальцоне — редких гостей в этом городе), прошли на кухню.  
Яйцо, в поварской шапке, весь в клубах муки, чихал, пытаясь месить тесто для лазаньи.  
Клубника с Круассаном переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
Может быть, Мадам Розовая и не была такой уж и шарлатанкой?

После титров

— Аллоу! Я слушаю! — Солонка возлежала на белоснежных, как она сама, простынях. Рядом устроился Сахар, целуя её свободную от телефона ручку. За окном открывался вид на прекрасный тропический рай, — Говорите громче, помехи! Что? Оу, Лайм, это вы, босс? Что стряслось? Как? Нет уж, давайте без меня, босс, у меня отпуск! Да, с мужем! Как, никуда не надо ехать? Прямо здесь? Шпионить за боссом мафии? Ну я даже не знаю. Звучит, конечно, заманчиво, но… А можно его потом кокнуть? Можно? Ура! — Солонка восторженно взвизгнула и смачно чмокнула Сахара, — Да, какие будут указания? Слушаю! Так точно, босс! Будет сделано! А конкуренты? А будет этот, как его… Агент… С номерами? Ну, такой, который хочет выглядеть очень крутым, а сам на самом деле всего-навсего карамельный макарун? Будет? Я уделаю этого дилетанта! Чао, босс!  
Солонка вскочила с кровати, нацепила пояс с кобурой и приказала Сахару тоже приготовиться к работе.  
— Сахарный мой, ты не хочешь поработать мистером Смитом?

Тем временем, лже-Шоколад планировал побег.


End file.
